Ulalena
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Based off a musicalplay in Maui called ‘Ulalena. The Ancient Hawaiians believed their gods controlled everything, and lived by their ruling. And when the white settlers came in, they learned the deeper meaning off their roots. Soiku AkuRoku LeoClo Zemyx


Tke: first off, I would like to say something. My soundtrack for this taken by my mother and eventually lost, so everything is from my memory and whatever songs I have saved. The lyrics are only from online, and I've only found 4-6, so if you have the lyrics or know where I can get them, please let me know.

Riku: why are you doing a story you lost valuable information on?

Tke: because I felt it was time people learned the story, it's one of my favorites. For those who like this, it's online, so you may research it. Ulalena . com is the actual website, and if you click lyrics it gives your four songs. They're all some of my favorites, so please stop by it and listen!

Riku: you sure have guts.

Tke: … yeah… I know…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Title**: 'Ulalena

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: Soiku, AkuRoku, LeoClo, Zemyx, implied AkuMar.

**Warnings**: Spoilers if you haven't seen it, or planning on seeing it…

**Summary**: Based off a musical/play in Maui called 'Ulalena. The Ancient Hawaiians believed their gods controlled everything, and lived by their ruling. And when the white settlers came in, they learned the deeper meaning off their roots. Soiku, AkuRoku, LeoClo, and Zemyx.

**Dedication**: To Kiraracutie, who's parent's I'm convincing to allow her to come with me to Maui to see this.

**Notes**: Not all songs have lyrics, I will state before the chapter begins if it has lyrics or not.

**Notes 2**: The names of the chapters are the actual names of the songs.

**Notes 3**: Because Kumulipo is short, 2 minutes and 7 seconds to be exact; I'm adding the next song in with it. Both are mostly instrumental, but Kumulipo has some lyrics to it.

**Notes 4**: In the actual play, certain parts, like the explaining of Gods and Goddesses are just mentioned. To make this into an actual read-along story, I'd created the story to be told in a temple, to get a feel for the characters and stories.

**Notes 5**: If you have seen the production, please don't say I've done anything wrong. I'm just making it understandable for people that haven't seen it or know nothing of the culture.

Notes 6: Just like the times long ago, which were shown with visuals and songs, this story will have absolutely NO dialogue! Get it!? NONE!!

"_Ulalena_" lyrics are italic

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 1:**

Kumulipo and Ocean 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The ocean is soft, the night young. The waves rattle onto the shore slowly, calming, to those who see it. The night is silent, except for the sound of the waves and the breeze.

The stars above glisten with a bright shine, showing the signs of the gods being pleased.

Pleased with the world, the people, the offerings, the blessings, and the people are grateful the gods are pleased.

A horn echoes into the air, birds begin to chirp with the sound, pleasantly filling the silence.

The young boy on shore looks up at the sound of the horn. His silver hair flows in the night, aqua eyes widening towards the location of the sound before he grabs the Ka'ai (a woven burial casket used to hold the bones of ancient ruling chiefs) from his side and begins to run.

He begins to remember his friend, a red haired girl, had a grandmother that would sit there and sing to them their ancient song.

The mist around the islands is soft, being cut by the glowing light of the insects nearby. The casket almost falls from his grasp, and he quickly grabs it and puts in on his head.

He makes his way to the boat on the shore, seeing the lights from the nearby islands and the hearing the horn.

It's time.

Time to hear about his ancestors and learn of his place on these islands.

He quickly puts the Ka'ai into the boat, grabbing a nearby oar and stepping into the boat. He sits, using his hands against the cool sand to shove his craft off the shore, before using the oar in the water.

Where his boat had sat springs taro, or Kalo, (a food and plant staple of the Hawaiian Islands), blooming to life and taking it's first breathe.

The oar hits the water, again and again, until the silver haired boy is tired out, but not stopping. Without hesitation, he pushes farther, closer to the islands now.

On the shore of this island, he can see his friend waiting for him.

Her short red hair blowing softly against her cheeks as her violet eyes sparkle. She's waving and beckoning him to the islands.

The horn's mewls are softer yet sharper as he begins to stand.

By the time he reaches the island, he's grabbed it and bowed to her, holding the Ka'ai above his head.

She smiles, gratefully accepting it, and watches his step out of his boat.

She thanks Hina, the Goddess of the moon, for bringing her friend and this item safely to shore. She begins to grab his hand, rushing him towards the lights.

They pass by a woman dressed as Mo'o, the Lizard God, for the festival, and bow to her before heading again.

As they near the temple, they began to see the redhead's grandmother begin to speak. Out of the elder's mouth flows the beginning of the tale and the beginning song she teaches to the young for when their time comes.

"_O Ke Au I Kahuli Wela Ka Honua_

_O Ke Au I Kahuli Lole Ka Lani_

_O Ke Au I KuKa'laka Ka La_

_E Ho'Omalamalama I Ka Malama_

_O Ke Au O Makali'l Ka Po_

_O Ka Walewale Ho'Okumu Honua 'la_

_O Ke Kumu O Ka Lipo, I Lipo Ai_

_O Ke Kumu O Ka Po, I Po Ai_

_O Ka Lipo Lipo, O Ka Lipolipo_

_O Ka Lipo O Ka La, O Ka Lipo O Ka Po_

_Po Wale Ho'l_"

The two friends to turn to see a blond friend of theirs begin to beat the drums, introducing the beginning of the story. The blond has the practice sword; he used to train with the silver haired teen with, on his back, held by a strap. Next to the blond is a redheaded boy that holds a coconut full of drink, taking a sip and allowing the blond to take a drink.

The girl's grandmother begins, she explains of how the civilization started, how they'd grown and changed.

The girl smiled, relishing the story of her favorite character, Lauhuki, the Goddess of Kapa Beaters, and hoping she could one day be a wife to silver haired friend.

The silver haired boy stays quiet, having been on this island for the first time, he sits, intrigued, as he listens.

Kapa, if he remembers correctly, is a cloth made by wauke, beaten mulberry bark, and had many uses.

He himself had on Kapa, if not everyone else. Kapa was common clothing. For bed sheets, it was reserved for only ali'i, cheifs, and as robes was only for priests.

His personal favorite that his friend told him was of Hina. He knew he respected others like Pele, the Goddess of Volcanos and Maui, the Trickster God, but Hina or Haumea, in all glory, was his favorite. Hina was their most important Goddess, center of their cosmology. Hina was the female version of Ku, the God of the Sun. While Ku had risen up in mornings, Hina had leaned down in the evenings. Hina was commently known to take many forms, both on land and below the sea.

But what interested him the most about Hina had been her story.

She'd been exahsted from earthly work, taking no more of it and leaped into the heavens. Her husband had pursued, but she settled herself into the moon where they'd seen her from time to time.

They sat there, watching their elder light a fire, summoning spirits to help the story.

The silver haired teen watched, the fire turned a silver-blue, forming the shape of a ring, the moon, and a lady who sat on the moon, Hina.

The redhead smiled, watching her friend become interested in the fire. She herself had heard this story many times over, but for her friend, she made it special. Usually she wouldn't come out to this, only when she was needed, but she wanted to be here for her friend.

She tugged lightly on his arm, trying to grab his attention.

The silver-blue flame turned a dark red, showing a hidden figure with a long cloak. Pele, Goddess of Volcanos, had often changed her form. He remembered hearing about how she would change form into an elderly woman, seeking help from their people. She punished the bad and assissted the good.

The redhead frowned, tugging her friend's arm again. When he does not respond, she stands up, removing herself from the temple.

He does not notice, watching the elderly lady pull back her hands over her head, as if her face were covered by cloak. He gasped, as she had done that, the image of Pele had done the same. The silver haired teen and young watched in amazement as they took in Pele's form.

From her cloak, to slim clothes, to her eyes of fire and hair pure molten lava. Then, as soon as the imaged had appeared, the woman ran her hand over the fire and Pele's form had become that of a crippled woman. She had a staff which was to help her walk, the cloak on her without it covering her face, and a small basket.

The fire changed to an orange glow. Showing Lauhuli in orange robe, covered from head to toe in it. She only had face visable as she danced, her dance said to be good luck to Kapa beaters and poi beaters alike.

The corn of the Taro plant is cooked, the silver hared one remembers, then beatened to a liquid or dough-like texture. In fact, it was very popular on this island.

The fire changed again, this time to blue. Mo'o appeared, dancing along the waterfall. Mo'o was often represented as aumakua, family gods who were more approachable that grat gods and could warn, advise, and assist a clan in time of trouble. Mo'o was often controling waterfalls or ponds, or anything water related. Mo'o were gigantic creatures who mainly lived in the spirit world and were rarely seen by human eyes.

The last color of the fire was a green, a man appeared with a curved weapon, sharp and deadly, the Trickster God, Maui. Maui was a demi-god, an invincible hero who beats narutal forces and spirital enemies, always to the betterment of his people. The silver haired boy's favorite image of Maui was that of a fisherman. Maui would push up the heavens and use his fishers net to snag the sun to allow more daylight for planting crops and gathering food. He was also known for gathering fire to cook meals, allowing him an important place in their history.

Next they were told about when they found themselves on these islands, learning the cultures and lessons.

The silver haired boy listened intently, absent-mindedly searching for his best friend's hand. He didn't mind not having it in reach, figuring she'd gotten bored from hearing this too many times.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The silver haired teen streched, smiling as he began to wander to the beach. Being on this island for the first time, hearing it's stories, he really loved it here. When he reached the beach his feet paddled into the water, looking up at the moon and thinking of Hina.

He wished to meet Hina, or at least speak to her, but he knew it wouldn't happen. Hina was the only one allowed to touch the moon, and he could not simply fly up to the moon, grasp it, and begin to understand her.

He realized, from the story earlier, than Hina could change her form. She could've been someone he'd already met, but what if he had mistreated her or had hurt her in some way? Not that he had remembered, but he began to grow worried.

He stood, racing towards his best friend's house and wishing to see her grandmother. When he met with her, he explained his problems, his worries, his fears, everything.

The lady smiled, reminding him if a god or goddess had been mistreated, they would've taken out their wrath on the person then and there.

And there he stayed, listening to wise woman's words. Hearing more stories about Hina and her amazing powers, about her family before she went to the moon, about her different forms, and mostly of her personality.

He did not leave until the Hina forced the moon to leave and Ku was just awakening. He saw his best friend asleep and smiled, promising her affection and joy as a best friend should, only for more stories of Hina.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: soooooooo…

Riku: we're down to the 'so's again, eh?

Tke: well, not everyone has an opinion on it, because they've never seen it before, so I'm hoping I caught people's interest.

Riku: well, a lot of things you like, other people seem to like. So who knows, you might make this more popular!

Tke: … I should buy the soundtrack on ebay…

Riku: … but doesn't your family go to Maui every summer anyways? So you can get it there cheaper?

Tke: but ebaying it is fasterrrrrrr…

Riku: … shut up and wait.

Tke: _**tear**_

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
